Marauders Era
by Lorelai Beckett
Summary: Description of all the Marauder Era characters, according to my imagination. Includes some OC.
1. Chapter 1

8CHAPTER 1

LILY AMELIA EVANS

Lily Margaret Evans was born on 30 January, with fiery red hair and bright green eyes. From a young age, she knew she was different. She could do strange things, like the time Seth Micheal was teasing her best friend and the next thing she knew, he was being chased around the school yard by a crazy bunny.

She hated her middle name, and wouldnt tell anyone it. No one in Hogwarts knew her middle name, except for James, not even Severus.

She loved books, and unlike most people, took pride in knowing things, she didn't become quiet when the children in her class made fun of her knowing the periodic table by heart at age 10, and she never became shy when someone shouted 'nerd', in fact, she was proud too be classified as a 'nerd'

her bedroom was a mini library. White walls, a wooden bed in the corner, a cupboard and writing desk placed along the wall, and then the rest of the walls were covered with bookshelves. She had three walls dedicated to books, as well as a chest of drawers and boxes she hid under her bed. Her room had a window seat which she fell asleep on, on multiple occasions.

Her favourite book was Matilda, and once she found out she was a witch, she took the book to Hogwarts and placed it under her pillow every night.

Like most people had comfort food, she had a comfort book. She read Matilda every time she was upset or worried about anything, whether it was her childhood friend calling her a Mud blood, or her sister calling her a freak and sending her Christmas present back, untouched.

Her first friend at Hogwarts was Remus Lupin. She met Remus on her second day, she had opted out of going with her Dorm mates to explore the grounds and instead chose to go the library, where she met a young boy who was reading in the corner of the library on his own. She sat next to him and they read for hours, quietly, they only uttered words when they asked each other their opinions on different books.

She found out Remus was a werewolf in their second year, but didnt say a word until he told her in her sixth year. When she realised his Marauder friends found out in their third year, she threatened and warned them to not treat him any differently.

She was amazingly good at hexes. She learnt more hexes than all the seventh years combine in her third year, to defend herself and other Muggleborns.

Barry Goyle was in for a right shock when a fiery red head hexed his arms to jiggle rapidly after she found him picking on a fellow third year Muggleborn.

She never used her magic to bully, just to defend.

She treated people how she was treated. If you were rude to her, she was rude back. If you were polite, she was polite back.

 _No one_ messed with Lily Evans, in her fourth year, she found out her boy friend was cheating on her, she resorted to Muggle punching and broke his nose, then proceeded to hex him until his hair turned purple, his skin turned blue and he could only walk on his hands for a week, none of the professors could find a spell to reverse it.

Incredibly loyal, as shown with her loyalty to Remus. When her friend, Marlene left her pureblooded family at age 16, she didnt even blink when Marlene asked to stay at her house until she found somewhere to stay, and defended Marlene when anyone was rude to her.

Up till her fourth year, she despised Sirius Black. She thought he was nothing more than a conceited, snobbish bully. However, after an accident in their fourth year, and they were stuck in an empty class room for three hours, she realised there was a lot more to the boy than flawless hair and a big head. They formed a fast friendship, much to the annoyance of James. Sirius considered her to be the sibling Regulus never was. And Lily thought of him as the brother she always wanted.

Lily was the only one who was allowed to share Sirius's leather jacket. Even James was hexed when he tried to.

She was extremely short, but that didnt make her any less intimidating, because when you saw her a blazed eyes and flaming red hair, you _cowered._

Despite popular belief, her favourite subject was Care of Magical Creatures, not Potions. She loved all the creatures and her dream was to meet a unicorn. She never truly understood how Mermaids were evil, as she grew up watching Ariel.

Huge fan of rock music, and in seventh year, after getting Sirius into it, her and Sirius did a whole dramatic dance routine too three rock songs in the Gryffindor Common room. Only problem was Lily couldn't dance to save her life.

She was extremely emotional and empathetic, if she saw someone she cared about crying, she would cry too. Although by no means was she a wimp.

She was an amazing friend, she was their for you when you were most vulnerable and when you needed a hug. She made the best tea every, and Dorcas often begged her to make it.

Could hold a grudge.

'c'me on Lily, its ten in the morning, what could I have done to annoy you, already?"

'it wasnt from today, last year on this exact day Dorky, you took my Matilda and hid it on the fricken astronomy tower, _while it was raining!_ '

She was extremely popular, the most popular girl in Hogwarts and the fourth most popular kid after the Marauders. However, she never forgot a face, she remembered all the children she spoke too.

She was super melodramatic at times. 'Lily, its just a flu!'

' _Marlene,_ this is the _END._ Go on without me, tell Potter I hate him'

swore like a sailor when she felt like it, or when she was passionate about a topic.

She was an amazing prankster, although no one knew this, except for the Marauders. Because from her second year, she was involved in the most intense prank war, every. Against the Marauders. She just was never caught. The prank war continued up till when they graduated, and intensified when she dated James. She would prank James into thinking she hated him, just so he would be flustered the whole day and send her flowers and notes.

When they graduated, and joined the Order, they used their pranking skills too prank other members, because what was a better way to cure heartbreak, than with laughter?

was considered an honorary Marauder. She had a special connection with all the Marauders.

Sirius was like her brother, and when she wanted to be reckless and stupid, he was there for her.

Remus was someone she could talk to about anything, books, politics, history.. you name it. They could also still together in silence, for hours, just studying.

She protected Peter, in third grade, she was walking through the halls and saw him cowering in a corner, surrounded by Slytherins. She hexed the lot of him and then took him to the common room and healed him as he didnt want the boys to find out. She then proceeded to get the cookies her mother had owled her and they sat by the fire, talking and eating cookies.

Although her parents died before her wedding, she had Remus walk her down the aisle, and Remus took over the 'father-daughter dance'.

She loved her son with all her heart. She protected him till her last breath.


	2. Chapter 2 Marlene

Marlene McKinnon

Marlene Sienna McKinnon was born on the 1st of December, to Richard and Emily McKinnon.

Her hair was dirty blonde, and reached her back, it is straight with some waves forming around the ends. She had bright stormy grey eyes, and was 6'1 tall, with a willowy, thin frame.

Her favourite colour was black, she loved rock music. She also loved Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Marlene was like fire, wild and unpredictable.

she was this mysterious wind, that goes as fast as it comes. She was a sure force, and knew just what she wanted and how to get it, that's why the Sorting hat considered putting her in Slytherin, she was extremely ambitious. Fluent in sarcasm. Very kind hearted, yet she does not help or tolerate pitiful people, she is never sympathetic and if you want to wallow in self pity, she will not e there to comfort you.

Her best friends were Sirius, Dorcas, and Lily. She had many friends as well, Alice, James, Remus, and Peter.

Never agreed with her families twisted believes, and voiced her hatred towards them at the mere age of eight. She would always question her mother's comments and lectures, which was not allowed in the McKinnon family. in the McKinnon family, one had to accept what was said, and questions were strictly forbidden, which Marlene could never tolerate.

Met Sirius Black at the McKinnon's Annual Christmas Ball at age nine, and they became best friends immediately, bonding over their hatred towards their family and rebellious ways. He kept her sane, even though he was insane. They both kept each other entertained during pure blood parties. They even moved in together after graduation and called themselves "the screw ups"

Sirius and her had an extremely platonic friendship, they would fall asleep on each other and not think anything of it, because come on, 'he's brother I wish I stayed without' and 'she's another sibling I could do without"

She made friends with Dorcas Meadows after storming away from her family on the station on September first, she then proceeded to meet Lily, after Snape and her stormed into her carriage, and Alice and her became acquainted in their dormitory during the first night. they all became quick friends, however, she found herself to be closest to Dorcas Meadows.

Her and lily were not fond of each other at first because of their different personality, however they became fast friends in third year after Sirius forced them to bond, cant have my two favourite girls hating each other.

Her friends called her Marls, Lily called her Mars (Mars bars was quickly ruled out), and Sirius called her Lena. Everyone else called her McKinnon, out of respect and fear. 

Loved everything Muggle, Muggle music, Muggle technology, Muggle films, Muggle clothes. She convinced Lily to take her shopping the summer holidays of year two and got a bunch of Muggle posters and decorations to plaster around her room, much to her mothers anger.

She had her first smoke at age 14, on the terrace of her house with Sirius after a fight with her mother.

99.999% positive she had anger management issues, she would never admit it and punched Sirius when he suggested it.

'Live, laugh and f-ck shit up', was her life quote, she handled everything like that and always took risks and dares.

Speaking of dares, she was a true gryffindor in that sense. She once ate twenty one chilli's in half an hour because Alan Grace dared her too and said she couldn't and ''no way am I going to let someone with such a sissy name think he's better than me.'

Hated subject was herbology because 'There is no way Voldy's gonna, i dunno, not totally Avada my arse because i know the use of a pupperboard."

In terms of interacting with others she was extremely simple. She spoke how she was spoken to. If you spoke to her with respect, she would be respectful. be rude and you would get an earful.

She did not really like to expand her social circle. She wasn't like Lily who could walk into a room and find out everyones life stories in seconds or like Alice who would wave at fellow classmates in the corridor and smile like she knew their family, she loved her friends and didn't need anyone else.

Her favourite spot in the castle was the astronomy tower, she often went their to clear her head and if you couldn't find her at night, there was a ninty percent chance it was because she had fallen asleep watching the stars.

Often got in trouble for her sharp tongue. She never held her thoughts in and frequently got in trouble for going to far.

Preferred verbal spares to physical abuse, she never hit anuone, despite her reputation. But just like her verbal mannerism if you hit her , she hit back. This led to her getting into one fight in her life, against Samanth Lessowen, she spent a day in the wing but got great satisfaction as Samantha had to stay for nine days.

Was extremely competitive, she once drank 18 cups of coffee in an hour as a bet against Sirius in their fourth year, and then proceeded to stand on the table in the middle of Transfiguration class and sing the Hogwarts song.

Got on extremely well with the other Marauders, she didn't despise James like Lily, and she got on very well with the mischievous Remus.

Sirius and her loved to piss off James, and did an extremely good job. They founded the 'The Hogwarts Society of Witches and Wizards with Flawless Hair'' for the sole reason of not letting James join.

Bought Sirius and herself matching leather jackets with their names on the back. They would wear them and go on motorbike rides in their seventh year holidays.

Loved dying her hair to piss her mother off, she was grounded for her whole third year summer after she came home with a head of purple hair. Her and Sirius dyed their hair blue in their fifth year for a month, they would have done it for longer, but James made them dye it back after they kept on telling him they felt blue, when he asked how they were.

Dyed her hair gold for the Gryffindor House Cup.

She hated mornings with a passion. It took a bucket of ice cold water, threats to cut her hair off, a promise for a coffee, and a screaming Dorcas to wake her up, and even then, she was a ***** before ten. Sirius knew better than to annoy her without coffee, but Lily never learn't and once had to walk around with yellow hair for a week after nagging Marlene about her homework at seven in the morning.

Swore like a sailor, she used swear words as adjectives.

If anyone asked Sirius to describe her, he would look them in the eye and reply.

 _Shes beauty,_

 _shes grace,_

 _she'll punch you in the face._

She was easily the most beautiful girl in school, which annoyed the other girls to no end as she didn't even try to look good, she would over sleep, roll out of bed, chuck her hair into a messy bun, pull on her scrunched up uniform, and still be the most composed girl in the school.

Had her first drink at age fifteen, this time at school, after she found out that parents had tried to pay Gavin Carrow to marry her. She punched Carrow, sent a howler to her mother, and stormed off into the forest, Sirius found her and they both tried their first fire whiskey.

Her boggart was her mother, many people assumed she was afraid of her as a person, but Marlene knew it wasn't her as a person, but everything she was. her personality, her belief's, Marlene didn't want to end up as her mother. Bitter and barbaric.

her dream goal was to travel the world, probably with Sirius, on his motorbike... maybe she would steal his bike and go by herself if he was being annoying.

Loved Quidditch, was beater on the Gryffindor Team with Sirius. Together they had knocked more Slytherin's off brooms than anyone.

Was dead loyal to her friends. She would kill for them, and get killed. When she got a letter from Lily in the summer asking her to come to her house and pick her up because Petunia was being horrible, she didn't think twice before grabbing her coat and a bottle of whiskey, she apparated to her red headed friends house, punched her blonde idiot of a sister, grabbed Lily's hand, gave a greeting to her parents and apparated out of there.

And when Dorcas was crying over her cheating ex, she put the boy in the hospital wing for three weeks.

When Mary McDonald's was found in a corridor, beaten up, she found out who did it and used them as her personal hexing dummy.

After Sirius left Grimmauld, they would sneak into the house late at night under James's cloak and play pranks on Walburga and Orion.

She got her first tattoo when she was fifteen, a small G that changed from gold to red, on the side of her neck, visible to her mother. Then when she was 16, her and Sirius got matching moon tattoos on their wrist, which glowed when the other was upset. At age 17, she got three stars tattooed on to her stomach side, one for each of her dorm sisters.

Ran away from her parents in the summer before Seventh year, she was continuously fighting with her parents that summer, to the point were she could barely sleep in fear of being attacked by her mother, it got too much after the fourteenth unforgivable, and she packed and went to the Potters, who were more than happy to take her in. she stayed with them for the summer and after graduation she got an apartment with Sirius and went into training in the Auror Department with Lily, the Marauders, Alice and Frank.

She never completed her first year of training, as she was murdered six months into the training. Neither did she get to see the birth of her best friends son. Or be named godmother.


	3. Chapter 3

DORCAS MEADOWS.

Dorcas Meadows was the only one of her friends to be born in January, on January 16, a little girl with dirty blonde hair and big brown eyes was born, who later grew up to become best friends with fellow Gryffindor's, Alice, Lily and Marlene.

She was a pure blood and James's cousin. Grew up with five elder brothers and had a very tomboyish side to her, but she was also a girly girl, she wore make up, complained about broken nails and wore short skirts.

Her mother passed away when she was 5, so her brothers were extremely overprotective of her, and they loved each other so much. It was mainly them alone a lot, as her father was constantly away on business. When her second eldest brother was kidnapped on an Auror mission, she broke down completely, it was the first time Lily and Marlene ever saw their friend fall apart, even after knowing her for five years. Her father suffered from depression after the death of his wife, which brought her even closer to her siblings, when he passed away when Dorcas was 17, everyone was shocked at her lack of emotions. They then found out that Dorcas expected it, she knew her father was suffering from depression, and was waiting for him to die.

Was a fire ball. She wasnt afraid to speak her mind, and didn't care what any one thought. She was the loudest of the group.

She was the smell of cigarettes and parties. She was the sarcastic replies from the back of the class rooms. She is built of fireworks and she cares too much for her make up.

Had super model looks, she was tall, skinny, and beautiful. She dressed like a model too, high heels, hair done up and make up on point. She loved dressing up and looking pretty.

She wore short skirts and tight tops, she had an amazing body, and showed it off. She wore her skirt two inches above regulation, she unbuttoned one too many buttons of her shirt, she was never seen with her tie, and she always wore the same dark shade of red lipstick.

Loved Muggle Fashion, she preferred jeans and bomber jackets over stuffy wizard robes.

Could hold down alcohol like it was nobodies business. It annoyed Sirius to no end, and he was constantly challenging her to shot challenges. But no one could drink more than her and not get drunk. She blamed her dad for those splendid genes. This lead to several drinking contests with a frustrated Sirius ('your a 5"9 blond bimbo who weighs 130 pounds, how can you hold more alcohol than me?!') (Whos as drunk as I am?" Sirius bellowed 'No one since Dorcas was murdered')

one of her favourite past times was making fun of Sirius ("Sirius, I have heels higher than your standards")

Was extremely athletic, even though she was a pure blood, she was introduced to a lot of Muggle Sports by her elder siblings and loved playing foot ball. Even when she went to Hogwarts, she made the Gryffindor Team in year three as Chaser and went for an hour run each morning, without fail. Every summer, her family and James's family would go up to a cabin they owned by the lake and spend their summer there, swimming, surfing and enjoying the outdoors.

Had an extremely unique vocabulary. Growing up pure blooded, it was frowned upon for her to swear, so she substituted her swear words for other words, she loved cursing in ice cream flavours ('oh bloody chocolate mint' "Black, I am going to blueberry whip your arse!")

Spoke her mind, she was never afraid of speaking her thoughts, even if it meant offending others. Her friends could always count on her to give her honest opinion, for example the first time Lily showed her the dress Petunia was forcing her to wear for the dinner where she was meeting Vermin, 'Lils, I love you and all that shit, but you look like a purple pumpkin' she cackled, tears falling down her face from laughter.

Was oblivious to Muggle technology, not that she had anything against Muggle's, in fact, her and her family were open supporters towards Muggle's, but she never understood how it worked. When she visited Lilys house, she screamed when the toaster popped the toast up, when Lily calmed down from laughter long enough to explain how it worked to her, she became obsessed and made 14 slices of toast, and then proceeded to eat them with a look of utmost determination.

She was known as being quite an airhead, as she didn't get brilliant grades in school, in fact, she failed most of her subjects. However, that was mainly because she didn't. She knew she didn't want to become anything that required good grades, and therefore felt no need to study.

After Hogwarts, she became a model, but that was short lived, as she was murdered only seven months after Marlene. She was murdered by Voldemort personally, and still went out with a bang. Took four death eaters with her, and went out with a smile on her face. Laughing in the face of her enemy.


End file.
